A New Kind of Love
by koolkat8755
Summary: Rachel isn't the luckiest person when it comes to relationships. She's lucky at getting into them, but not staying in them. Rachel/everybody and Rachel/OCs eventual Finchel
1. Finn Hudson

This is my first story I'm determined to finish. This story will be about Rachel paired with different characters from any movie, tv show, or book. Totally up to you guys. I want you to comment on who you want Rachel paired with. The chapters are going to be related to. In this story, Rachel is Head Cheerio and popular. Also, she's a closeted singer. She will come out eventually. Babygate didn't happen.

Disclaimer: Sadly, don't own glee.

Finn Hudson

"Wow B, lookin good," Santana strode to Rachel's locker. Santana shamelessly checked her out. "Thanks San, you're looking good as well." "Well Hudson thinks you look great too," Santana said to Rachel.

They both looked at Finn's locker to see him blushing. "He seriously needs to grow some balls and ask you out." "San, he'll ask me out when he wants to."

They both walked to their first class of the day. Finn just happened to be in that class. They were all listening to the announcements when Principal Figgins asked if all the cheerios could go to the auditorium during lunch. Rachel was confused, and she missed the smile Finn was giving her.

Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were sitting in the auditorium with all the other cheerios. Coach Bieste walked on the stage. "Hello cheerios, thank you for coming. The guys on the football team wanted to put on a performance for you ladies." The team came out dressed as zombies.

(**Finn**)

**Well no one told me about her the way she lied  
>Well no one told me about her how many people cried<br>But it's too late to say you're sorry  
>How would I know why should I care<br>Please don't bother tryin' to find her  
>She's not there<strong>

**Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked  
>The way she'd act and the colour of her hair<br>Her voice was soft and cool  
>Her eyes were clear and bright<br>But she's not there**

**Well no one told me about her, what could I do  
>Well no one told me about her, though they all knew<br>But it's too late to say you're sorry  
>How would I know, why should I care<br>Please don't bother tryin' to find her  
>She's not there<strong>

**Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked  
>The way she'd act and the colour of her hair<br>Her voice was soft and cool  
>Her eyes were clear and bright<br>But she's not there**

**But it's too late to say you're sorry  
>How would I know, why should I care<br>Please don't bother tryin' to find her  
>She's not there<strong>

**Well let me tell you 'bout the way she looked  
>The way she'd act and the colour of her hair<br>Her voice was soft and cool  
>Her eyes were clear and bright<br>But she's not there**

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Finn was amazing," said a random cheerio. "Back off my man," Rachel yelled at the girl. The girl looked like she was going to pee her pants, in this case, skirt.

Rachel walked up to Finn. "Hey, you were amazing." "Thanks." "Are you going to the party tonight at Santana's?" Finn thought about it. This could be his chance to get with Rachel. "Yeah." "Cool, maybe you could come to my house and we can get ready together?" "Sure."

Finn knocked on Rachel's door and waited. She opened the door and pulled him upstairs to her room. She started laughing. "What," Finn yelled. "You forgot to take the zombie make up off." "Oh!" "Here, I'll do it."

She pulled him to her bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth. She sat on his lap and started wiping the make up off. She finished, and she leaned over to throw the washcloth away. When she moved back, their heads were extremely close. "You can kiss me if you want to." "I want to." Finn leaned in closer and kissed her. She started kissing back. Finn picked her up and put her on the bed in the other room.

They had been making out for a couple minutes when Finn his hand under her skirt. "St- stop Finn. I'm a virgin." "I am too Rach. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to." "Will you be my first?" I've been in love with you since the beginning of last year Finn." "I feel the same way Rachel." They continued kissing and they both lost their virginity to each other that night.

When Rachel woke up, she looked at the other side of the bed. "Finn?" There was a note.

_Rachel,_

_I'm sorry but I don't think I was fully prepared for last night. It was a mistake. I wish we can stay friends though._

_Finn_

She broke down crying. "He told me he loved me."

**So…..was it good? I want comments on who else Rachel should be paired with. Seriously, she can be with anyone you want her to be with. Also, should I continue? Don't want this to be a one-shot.**


	2. Artie Abrams

**I** **still need comments on who Rachel should be paired with. I am thinking Percy Jackson, the Salvatore brothers, and Batman (Christian Bale). I want who you want her to be with.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own glee or any characters.**

Artie Abrams

Rachel cried her eyes out the whole entire weekend. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn came over with ice cream, chocolate, and romantic movies to make fun of.

On Monday, the foursome walked into school and everybody parted ways for them to walk through. Rachel looked at Finn when they were passing his locker. He looked at her with a sad face.

"Hudson has no right to look at you at all right now. He broke your fucking heart." "I know San." "B, you need to find someone who will not break your heart and run away," Quinn said. _Like me,_ Quinn thought. "How about Artie? He can't run at all," Brittany suggested. "Thanks Britt, but I don't think he likes me." "I'll get him to like you," Brittany reassured.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Finn asked the guys in the locker room. "Where were you Friday might? The party was awesome," Puck said. Mike, Matt, and Sam nodded. "I was doing stuff."

"Hey fellas," Artie rolled in. "Hey," they all replied. "Can I get your help on something guys?" "Sure Abrams, what is it?" "I want to serenade somebody." The guys looked at each other. "Who?" Sam asked. "Rachel Berry."

Finn's jaw dropped. "What did you say?" Finn asked. "I want to serenade Rachel Berry." Finn was in shock. He loves Rachel, but he blew it when he deflowered her and left a note.

"Sing P.Y.T.," suggested Mike. "Ok, but she's not in glee club. When am I gonna do it?" "Do it in the hallway. It'll be more romantic like that," Matt said. "Yeah, I got some singing to do. Bye guys."

Rachel was at her locker looking at pictures of her and Finn. "Hey Rachel," said somebody. She turned around and saw Artie. "Hey Artie," she replied. He had a rose in his hand.

(**Artie**)

**You know you  
>You make me feel,<br>So good inside.  
>I will want a girl cause,<br>Like you.  
>P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)<br>Ooooouh**

**Where Did You Come From bady  
>And Ooh Won't You Take Me There<br>Right Away Won't You Baby  
>Tendoroni You've Got To Be<br>Spark My Nature  
>Sugar Fly With Me<strong>

**Don't You Know Now  
>Is The Perfect Time<br>We Can Make It Right  
>Hit The City Lights<br>Then Tonight Ease The Lovin' Pain  
>Let Me Take You To The Max<strong>

**I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
>Pretty Young Thing<br>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
>Tender Lovin' Care<br>And I'll Take You There  
>I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)<br>Pretty Young Thing  
>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<br>Tender Lovin' Care  
>I'll Shake You There<strong>

**Anywhere You Wanna Go**

**Nothin' Can Stop This Burnin'  
>Desire To Be With You<br>Gotta Get To You Baby  
>Won't You Come, It's Emergency<br>Cool My Fire Yearnin'  
>Honey, Come Set Me Free<br>Don't You Know Now Is The Perfect Time  
>We Can Dim The Lights<br>Just To Make It Right  
>In The Night<br>Hit The Lovin' Spot  
>I'll Give You All That I've Got<strong>

**I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
>Pretty Young Thing<br>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
>Tender Lovin' Care<br>And I'll Take You There  
>I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)<br>Pretty Young Thing  
>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<br>Tender Lovin' Care  
>I'll Shake You There<strong>

**Pretty Young Thing uuuuu  
>Pretty Young Thing ah<br>Pretty Young Thing uuuu  
>Pretty Young Thing ah,ah,ah,ah<strong>

**Pretty Young Things, Repeat After Me  
>I Said Na Na Na<br>Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na<br>Na Na Na Na  
>I Said Na Na Na<br>Na Na Na  
>Na Na Na Na<br>Na Na Na Na**

**I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
>Pretty Young Thing<br>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
>Tender Lovin' Care<br>And I'll Take You There  
>I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)<br>Pretty Young Thing  
>You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<br>Tender Lovin' Care  
>I'll Shake You There<strong>

**I loved P.Y.T(P.Y.T.)  
>I loved T.L.C.(T.L.C.)<br>Oh bay  
>I loved P.Y.T(P.Y.T)<br>I loved T.L.C.t(T.L.C.)  
>Oh baby<br>Oh baby  
>I loved P.Y.T(P.Y.T.)<br>I loved T.L.C.(T.L.C.)**

"Rachel, would you like to go out with me?" Rachel had tears in her eyes. "I'd love to." She bent down, took the rose, and kissed him on the cheek.

Rachel was at her house getting ready for her date when the doorbell rang. She answered it and saw Finn. "What do you want Finn?" "I want you to not go on this date with Artie?" "Why? He's a really nice guy." "Because I love you Rachel."

"Finn, you broke my heart when you left me on Friday. I deserve just a little bit of happiness. Please don't take that away from me. Let me go on this date. If you really loved me, you would prove to me how much you love me."

"Ok, I'll show you that I can be the guy for you. Even if that means waiting on the sidelines while you date other people." "Thank you Finn."

"No problem." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

When Rachel arrived at Breadstix, she saw Artie already at a table. "Hey, am I late?" she asked him. "No. I just got here early," he replied. He smiled at her.

They had been there for awhile talking and eating when the topic of sex came up. Artie was telling her about a weird encounter with Brittany, "She asked me if we could have sex."

"Brittany asked you that?" "Yup." "What did you say?" "I told her no because I don't want to lose my virginity to somebody that has a rep like she does. No offense to her." "You're a virgin?" "Yeah," Artie started blushing. "No. Don't be embarrassed."

"What about you?" "I'm not a virgin. I regret it a little bit though." "Why?" he asked. "I loved the guy I gave it to, but I don't know if he ever loved me back." "I'm sorry." "It's fine. Let's change the subject."

When they were done, they went to Artie's house. Rachel was in his bedroom looking at pictures and posters on his wall. "You're room is pretty big." "Yeah, it is." He was lying on the bed looking at her walking around. "Rachel?" "Yeah?" she replied. "Will you be my first kiss?" "Of course."

She went on the bed and straddled him. She leant forward and attached their lips. He started kissing back, and they started making out.

"Rachel, I'm ready." "What?" "I want you to take my virginity." "Why?" You are probably the only girl I'm ever going to get and I do have strong feelings for you." "Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "Yes."

Then, they had sex.

Rachel woke up an hour later. She found her clothes and went back to her house.

When she was getting ready to go to bed, she looked at herself in the mirror and realized something. The small feelings she had for Artie were gone. She felt no romantic feelings for him at all.

If anything, she started feeling more in love with Finn.

**So….was this chapter good? I want reviews on who Rachel should be paired with. Boys and girls. ;) Seriously though. I want suggestions. Thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter: Matthew Rutherford**


	3. Matthew Rutherford

**Two updates in one day! How awesome am I? The answer is super awesome. So I also thought Rachel could be in a relationship with Jesse Metcalfe a.k.a John Tucker. Totally.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee still.**

Matthew Rutherford

Matthew Rutherford is somewhat a quiet person. He doesn't sing or talk that much. He dances. Oh yeah, he dances. One of the best dancers in the school. Him and Mike Chang are like the Dynamic Duo. You don't want to mess with him.

Lately, he had been thinking of how girls aren't just slutty or easy. Some of them are actually nice once you get to know them. Some of them are also like how they appear, slutty and easy.

Matt is more into girls that are nice. That is why he recently diverted his attention to Rachel Berry. Sure, he dated Santana for a little while. Was it worth it? Not really. She wasn't nice at all.

But, Rachel Berry, that's another story. She's nice, and she doesn't even get mad at Jacob when he's clearly being creepy towards her. He might be in like with Rachel Berry.

Rachel was walking down the hall when she heard music coming from the ballet studio. She walked to the door and saw Matt warming up.

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO!<br>Gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO!  
>Baby, let's go!<p>

I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
>I hit the floor<br>'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
>I'm wearing all my favorite<br>Brands, brands, brands, brands  
>Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<br>Ye, ye  
>Cause it goes on and on and on<br>And it goes on and on and on

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO!<br>Gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO!  
>Baby, let's go!<p>

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<p>

I came to move, move, move, move  
>Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew<br>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
>Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do<p>

Ye, ye

Cause it goes on and on and on  
>And it goes on and on and on<p>

Yeah!

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO!<br>Gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO!  
>Baby, let's go!<p>

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<p>

I'm gonna take it all like,  
>I'm gonna be the last one standing,<br>I'm alone and all I  
>I'm gonna be the last one landing<br>'Cause I, I, I Believe it  
>And I, I, I<br>I just want it all, I just want it all  
>I'm gonna put my hands in the air<br>Hands in the air  
>Put your hands in the air<p>

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
>Saying AYO!<br>Gotta let go!  
>I wanna celebrate and live my life<br>Saying AYO!  
>Baby, let's go!<p>

'Cause we gon' rock this club  
>We gon' go all night<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<br>'Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<p>

Rachel started applauding. "That was great." "Thanks." "So why were you in here," she asked him. "Just blowing off some steam." "Were you angry about something?" "I was upset about something." "About what?" "Something Artie said in the locker room."

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey Artie. How was the date last night?" asked Sam. "It was good, but I don't think we're going out again," he replied._

_Matt turned and saw Finn looking pissed. "What did you do to her?" Finn asked him. "I didn't do anything. We had sex." Finn looked like he was going to murder Artie. _

"_Dude chill," Matt said to Finn. "Sorry. I need to go," Finn said as he walked out. Matt looked at Artie and felt jealous. Why the fuck does he feel jealous? He shouldn't._

_(End flashback)_

"Did you have sex with Artie?" he asked. "Yes," she replied. "Rachel, I don't know why but for some screwed up reason, I feel jealous." "You feel jealous?" "Yes."

She walked up to him and kissed him. "I'm upset too. Will you help me forget for a couple minutes?"

_(Flashback)_

_Rachel was at her locker when Finn came and shut it closed. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Why did you have sex with Artie?" "It's none of your business." "Rachel, I told you I loved you yesterday and I told you I would show you how much I loved you."_

_That's when she blew up. "When? When are you going to show me how much you love me?" "I will Rachel. I don't know when yet, but I will."_

_(End flashback)_

"So will you help me forget for a couple of minutes?" "Sure."

They started making out, and he pushed her against the mirrors. They started stripping each other. Matt entered her, and she still couldn't forget about Finn's pained expression.

After it was over, she looked at Matt. "This didn't mean anything. Right?" he asked her. "Yeah, I just needed a distraction." "Totally fine with me," he replied. He didn't feel anymore sexual feelings for Rachel. Rachel looked at him and felt the same way.

"See you later." She walked out the door and went to her next class.

**So, good chapter? Hope so. It will get longer when she starts actually having a relationship with people. Review on who she should be paired with.**


End file.
